¿Un Saiyajin?¡¿En Sailor Moon!
by natsuki2905
Summary: -¡Es un niño débil, debe ser enviado a algún planeta!-Ordenó, uno de los doctores presente en la habitación. El padre del niño recién nacido miraba a través del cristal con su armadura de guerrero de la alta élite de aquella raza. Aún no podía creer que su hijo fuera uno de los niños más débiles nacidos en esa raza guerrera. Apretó con fuerza los puños dándole la espalda mientras
1. capítulo 1

Planeta Vegeto, Año 730

Vía Láctea de las Galaxias del Norte del Universo 7

_—¡Es un niño débil, debe ser enviado a algún planeta!—Ordenó, uno de los doctores presente en la habitación._

_El padre del niño recién nacido miraba a través del cristal con su armadura de guerrero de la alta élite de aquella raza. Aún no podía creer que su hijo fuera uno de los niños más débiles nacidos en esa raza guerrera. Apretó con fuerza los puños dándole la espalda mientras subían en una nave al bebé._

_Solo fueron minutos para que la nave ya estuviera volando por el espacio con el niño adentro sin un rumbo fijó, el doctor había indicado que lo mejor era dejarlo morir en el espacio_.

Lo que no contaron ellos fue que la nave entrará en un agujero de gusano que lo llevó a otro ...

Actualmente  
Tierra siglo XX

Un joven de unos dieciséis años de cabello alborotado azabache que estaba en contra de la gravedad, piel blanca y ojos oscuros, lanzaba golpes al aire como si estuviera en un combate, su velocidad era cada vez más inhumana, no sólo eso sino también su fuerza.

Ese día llevaba puesto un short hasta las rodillas, andaba sin camisa dejando a la vista su dorso músculo y bien definido debido a su entrenamiento diario, no obstante eso no era lo que más llama la atención sino el hecho que tenía una cola de mono en la parte baja de su espalda donde se une con el trasero, esta se encontraba enrollada en su cintura como si fuera un cinturón.

El lugar donde se encontraba era una granja algo alejada de la ciudad, llena de frondosa naturaleza y montañas a su alrededor, en ese momento no se había percatado el joven que una pareja de ancianos lo observaban.

_—_¡Ven aquí hijo ayudemos a recoger el cultivo a tu madre!_—_Lo llamó el hombre que manejaba el tractor mientras la anciana llevaba en sus manos una canasta, recogiendo los tomates del cultivo que ya se encontraban listos para ser vendidos.

_—_¡Ya voy padre!_—_Respondió, el chico para correr hacía el hombre que se bajaba del tractor amarillo, caminando juntos hacía los cultivos donde la mujer mayor ya tenía unas cuantas cestas llenas.

_—_Yo quiero ir a la ciudad y llevar el pedido está vez, por favor mamá, papá_—_pidió el menor mientras recogía los tomates y los colocaba sobre la canasta que llevaba cargada en su hombro, era una de las mas grande.

Él tenía conocimiento que era adoptado pero hasta allí tenía conocimiento sobre el tema, puesto que sus padres prometieron contarle la verdad cuando fuera el momento ideal, también tenía prohibido salir en las noches porque según ellos era peligroso.

_—_Hijo sabes que no puedes..._—_La dulce voz de la anciana captó la atención el chico, sabía que ese tono de su madre lo calmaría, provocando que él sólo bufó para seguir recogiendo un par de tomates más en silencio, no obstante eso no le iba a quitar la idea de querer ir a la ciudad.

_—_Se que no soy igual a los demás, pero por favor, no puedo estar toda mi vida oculto yo... ¡Quiero ir!_—_Exigió el pelinegro dejando la canasta a un costado decidido, puesto que en la tarde irían a llevar el pedido a una tienda de ventas en la ciudad.

_—_Se que si no te dejamos hacerlo Ryu irás de todas manera_—_ resopló el hombre mayor, ya lo conocían perfectamente a su hijo sabían que jamás se daría por vencido hasta no ganar la batalla.

_—_Prometo no llamar mucho la atención me pórtate bien y no ocasionare problemas_—_Aclaró, emocionado Ryu, en sus labios se creó una radiante sonrisa además que sus ojos también denotaba esa alegría.

_—_Gracias... _—_fue lo único que pudo mencionar por la felicidad que experimentaba, sería la primera vez que iría a conocer el mundo mas allá de la granja o las cosas a su alrededor, ya que siempre estuvo en este ambiente.

Sin perder el tiempo usando sus "dones especiales" así le decían sus padres pues jamás le dijeron de donde provenían, comenzó a usar su super velocidad para recoger el pedido lo antes posible. Solo pasó de esta manera diez minutos para que todo el pedido estuviera listo y empacado para ser entregado.

(***)

_—_Recuerda todas las cosas que te dije_—_Le recordó la mujer por décima vez mientras el chico subía las cajas de la mercancía a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

_—_Las recuerdo perfectamente madre, no te preocupes prometo no meterme en problemas y no tratare de llamar la atención mantendré mi cola oculta_—_mencionó sacando las llaves del vehículo del bolsillo del pantalón, también llevaba una camisa azul manga corta.

La mujer no muy convencida de dejarlo ir solo, se acerco para tomarlo de las mejillas, haciendo que se inclinara para darle un beso en la frente puesto que era mucho más alto, su padre se acerco y le dio una palmada en el hombro como despedida, el chico se subió al vehículo para ponerlo en marcha.

Una hora mas tarde

En la ciudad de Tokio

No había sido ningún problema para el chico llegar a la ciudad, todo era tan interesante cada cosa por mínima que fuera captaba su atención, de vez en cuando detenía la camioneta para observar los edificios o paisajes, sí tan solo sus padres no le hubieran prohibido venir, volar o usar las mayorías de sus habilidades, se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos minutos. Lo trajo de regreso el sonido de la corneta de un auto que le indicaba que avanzará y no siguiera deteniendo el pasó vehicular, así condujo hasta el puesto de verduras en el mercado de la ciudad, al llegar el encargado lo atendió.

—Esta es la última caja señor_—_Dijo el saiyajin, colocándola sobre el suelo del deposito de la tienda, el encargado le había ofrecido ayuda pero él podía hacerlo solo, era algo que tenía el joven Ryu le gustaba hacer las cosas sólo.

—Muchas gracias joven Akiyama, solo tienes que firmar aquí—Habló el encargado extendiéndole una carpeta con una hoja de constancia de la entrega del producto, el saiyajin firmo pues a pesar de haber crecido en el campo sabía leer, escribir y muchas cosas mas.

Todo había salido bien para su primera entrega o eso pensó él mientras sacaba las llaves de la camioneta. No obstante un sonido de una explosión lo alertó, una presencia maligna se percibió cerca del lugar donde estaba, las personas empezaron a correr alterados.

_—_¡Rayos!...—Exclamó el de cabello negro había prometido no meterse en problemas, se había mantenido firme pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mas cuando su sangre guerrera le exigía luchar.

Corrió a gran velocidad a donde provenía el alboroto, ya no había absolutamente ni un civil, pero si se hicieron presentes cinco nuevas energías cercana de la maligna, Ryu se escondió en una esquina asomando la cabeza para observar, no era la primera vez que sentía esas presencias llevaba semanas sintiéndolas pero no había mencionado nada al respecto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Un grupo de cinco chicas vistiendo lo que eran unos trajes colegiales o de marinerito cada una tenía un color identificativo estos eran rojo, naranja, verde, azul claro y oscuro con rojo. El saiyajin las detallo por completa percatándose que cada una tenía cualidades y apariencias diferencias, por un momento se le paso por la cabeza el hecho que ellas podrían ser de su raza pero eso fue borrado al verlas luchar.

—Somos la Sailor Scouts, que luchan por el amor y la justicia—Habló la rubia de dos coletas, piel blanca y de traje azul oscuro, rojo con blanco.

El jóven guerrero dirigió su mirada al enemigo del grupo de chicas, era una "mujer" humanoide de largas y asquerosas garras, tenía un tono de piel verde, el cabello era rojo como el fuego, la extraña mujer se lanzó para atacar a las chicas.

Ellas empezaron a esquivar el ataque, pero la chica del cabello violeta oscuro, piel blanca y de traje rojo se resbaló al tratar de esquivar el golpe, a su lado también cayó la castaña de coleta alta, piel blanca con atuendo verde y blanco.

—¡Cadena de amor de Venus!—exclamó la otra rubia de cabellera largo, de tez blanca, y su traje era naranja con blanco.

El ataque era literalmente una cadena de corazones de tono naranja, eso lo sorprendió bastante. El ataque de la rubia se enredó en el cuerpo de la bestia que se retorcía de dolor aunque solo fueron unos minutos porque se rompió.

El saiyajin debía hacer algo para ayudarle no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sólo observando, buscaba en su bolsillo del pantalón algún objeto útil para poder colocarse y que no descubrieran su identidad, sólo encontró una venda de tono azul la cual se la amarró en la frente, un pequeño mechón de cabello caía sobre la venda, era evidente que eso no ocultaria del todo su identidad así que saco su último recurso su cola, la cual todo el tiempo la tuvo amarrada en la cintura y las personas pensaban que era un cinturón, la movió libremente. Volviendo a dirigir la mirada a la batalla percatandose que las cinco chicas se encontraban en el suelo rodeadas de un círculo de fuego.

—¡Aquí voy!—Exclamó, el pelinegro saliendo de donde se encontraba escondido.—¡Hey tú cosa horrenda!—el mounstro volteó a mirarlo fijamente intrigada.

El saiyajin levantó su mano creando con su misma energía una ráfaga de aire apagando el círculo en llamas el mismo que rodeaba a las chicas, dejándolas libres, aliviado de haber logrado su objetivo suspiro, pero se vio siendo atacado por la mujer horrenda. No obstante para él fue fácil esquivarla ni se inmutaba mucho, llegó a tal punto que se fastidio de esquivarla así que de un solo golpe la dejó en el suelo.

Subió su mirada dándose cuenta que el grupo de chicas lo miraban entre sorprendidas y curiosas, cosa que lo incomodaba bastante, por suerte fue salvado por la campana.

—Sailor Moon debes atacar ahora—dijo la chica de cabello corto azul, piel blanca y de traje azul claro con blanco.

—Por el halo de la Princesa de la Luna ¡Transfórmate!—Exclamó Sailor Moon mientras hace unos movimientos que al pelinegro le parecieron graciosos.

Cuando el cetro enmano lo que era un poder de una luz blanca y le impacto a la horrenda mujer está literalmente desapareció, el saiyajin se quedó asombrado, teniendo la boca ligeramente abierta sin poder creerlo, sin embargo salió de ese asombro cuando sintió una energía que ya tenía rato de estar presente en la punta de un edificio.

Levantando su mirada rápidamente se dió cuenta de la presentación de un hombre con traje elegante negro, tenía una capa y un antifaz en el rostro, sabía que estaba mirando la pelea.

El pelinegro empezó a buscar la manera de irse ya se había metido en problema por hoy, se dió la vuelta para empezar a caminar a paso acelerado.

—¡Oye! No te vayas...¡Espera!—Exclamó, alguien a su espalda giró suavemente la cabeza sobre su hombro observó a la chica de cabello rubio suelto siguiéndolo de cerca.

¿Qué debo hacer?pensó, el de cabello oscuro, había prometido no volar pero esa ocasión lo amerita de sobremanera. Junto sus manos para estabilizar la energía de su cuerpo dejando a la vista el azul indico que rodeaba su cuerpo de esta manera emprendió el vuelo.

Simplemente deseaba perderlas, porque aún debía ir por la camioneta para poder irse a casa, tenía que ser cuidadoso la próxima vez no llamar mucho la atención.

Sailor Scouts

—¡Eso fue extraño! ¿no lo creen chicas?—Habló, Sailor Mars parándose al lado de la chica que había ido detrás del pelinegro misterioso.

—¿Quién será?—Preguntó, Sailor Mercury ubicándose al otro costado de la chica, se quedaron observando unos minutos el cielo donde el chico se había marchado ¿Volando?.

—Oigan chicas, no se dieron cuenta que tenía una cola... ¡¿Una cola?!—Sailor Moon mencionó la última parte de manera exagerada y temerosa.

—Pero es guapo, muy guapo—recordó Sailor Júpiter con una sonrisa complice en los labios dándole suavemente con en el codo a un costado a Sailor Venus que aún se mantenía mirando al cielo.

—Demasiado diría ...—susurró, la Sailor del amor y la belleza pérdida en sus pensamientos pero al caer en cuenta en lo que había dicho su rostro se transformó en un rojo intenso como si de un tómate se tratase provocando que las otras chicas se rieran a carcajadas.

Una horas más tarde

Granja

—¡Ya llegué!—gritó el pelinegro entrando a su hogar, se quitó los zapatos dejando las llaves de la camioneta en donde solían estar colgadas en un clavo en la pared.

—Te estábamos esperando, la cena ya está lista—habló la anciana saliendo de la cocina con un tazón con verduras.

El pelinegro sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, "comida" era la palabra que más amaba en todo el mundo. Corrió a la mesa para ser el primero en empezar a comer, la cual se e encontraba llena de tazones con mucha comida, eso se debe a que el chico tenía un apetito voraz.

—Dime hijo ¿Como te fue?—le pregunto, su padre que acababa de sentarse, comiendo relajado la cena.

—Muy bien, me gustó mucho ir y conocer el mundo—respondió, dejando el plato vacío para seguir con el siguiente.

Tenía una duda que pensó sería el momento perfecto para preguntarle a sus padres, pasó lentamente la comida que tenía en la boca.

—Yo quiero preguntarles ¿si hay más como yo?—Titubeo el chico con una mueca en los labios quería saber la respuesta.

—Hijo nosotros...—La anciana empezó hablar pero se quedó callada al sentir la mano de su esposo sobre la suya.

—Te diremos la verdad, acompañanos hijo—susurró, el hombre para ponerse de píe sin soltar la mano de su esposa.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

El pelinegro siguió de cerca a la pareja de ancianos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta a donde lo llevaban a la parte trasera de la granja, precisamente en donde se encontraba el granero, lugar donde él tenía prohibido ir.

Se mantuvo en silencio observando el interior en penumbras, hasta que su padre jaló la cadena que encendía el bombillo iluminando el lugar, dentro de este había una gran "esfera" que estaba siendo tapado con unas telas.

—Hace dieciséis años exactamente, estábamos en el porche de la casa tomandonos una taza de café cuando una luz apareció en el cielo al principio creíamos que era un meteorito—Le contó el hombre acercándose al centro donde se encontraba el objeto, con un movimiento quitó la tela que cubría dejando a la vista plena lo que era una nave.

—Yo le dije a tu padre que fuéramos a investigar lo que había caído cerca de nuestro hogar—agregó la mujer con tono calmado.

El chico caminaba hacia el objeto, detallandolo por completo con su mano tocaba la superficie metálica de lo que era una nave espacial, tenía un poco de polvo, detuvo su mano en el panel de control que costaba de tres botones, oprimiendo suavemente uno, este abrió lo que era una compuerta.

—Te encontramos en el interior de esta nave, al principio nos asustamos mucho nunca habíamos visto a un niño con una cola—habló el mayor mientras el pelinegro seguía observando el interior, se percató que la nave tenía algo grabado sobre el metal que decía "Trules"

—También había estas cosas—Informó el hombre, captando la atención del menor que llevo su mirada a él.

Observó lo que era un traje azul marino, un par de zapatos blancos corte alto, también lo que parecía ser dos hombreras y un artefacto raro, no supo ni como describirlo, parecía ser algo que se colocaba en la oreja

—¿Vine del espacio?—fue la primera pregunta que se le pasó por la cabeza al chico aún estaba procesando la información nueva, miles de dudas se le formaban más que respuestas.

—Sí, hijo—mencionó la mujer, colocando su mano en el hombro del chico para tratar de calmarlo, este sólo hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Pensamos que era el momento perfecto para decirte la verdad—dijo, el anciano se acercó dejando las cosas sobre las manos del chico.

—No importa de donde vine ustedes siempre serán mis padres—comentó Ryu dejando las cosas a un costado para abrazar a su madre primero y luego ir a hacerlo con su padre.

—Y tu nuestro hijo—complemento el padre acercándose a ambos para darles un abrazo grupal.

—Hijo, ¿Te acuerdas la historia que te contábamos cuando eras niño para que fueras a dormir temprano?—le pregunto, la madre justo después de terminar el abrazó grupal.

—La del mono gigante que asusta a los niños rebeldes que no se duermen temprano—se quedó pensativo mientras comentaba la historia siempre mencionada por su madre antes de dormir pero eso ¿qué tenía que ver con él?

—La razón por la que nunca te dejamos salir de noche es que cuando eras apenas un niño de cinco años te nos escapaste en la madrugada para ir a la naciente del lago que queda en la cima de la montaña, esa noche había luna llena y no sabemos que provoca la luna en ti pero cuando tú padre fue por ti—Tomó aire la anciana para poder continuar con su relató.

—Te vio convertirte en un momento gigante, causante muchos daños en el bosque, desde ese entonces no hemos dejado que salgas de noche, no sabemos que pueda volver a pasar—Termino la confesión su madre, mientras el pelinegro procesaba la información nueva.

—Woow no pensé que ese fuera el motivo—con voz sorprendido mencionó el chico, tomó las cosas en sus manos para regresar al interior de la casa puesto que ya estaba oscureciendo y no quería que se volviera a repetir la historia que le acaban de contar su madre además debe procesar todo.

Estando ya en la cama acostado miraba el techo pensativo el reloj de la mesa pequeña marcaba las once de la noche, perdido en miles de pensamientos hasta casi el amanecer fue que logró conciliar el sueño.

_Una semana después_

—Prométeme que nos visitaras seguido—Habló la anciana con un pañuelo limpiando las lágrimas traicioneras que se le escapan.

—Lo haré no se preocupen, vendré cada fin de semana sin falta—informó el pelinegro dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, mientras que a su padre le dió un gran apretón de mano.

Luego de aquella noche que se enteró un poco de su origen, había tomado la decisión de irse a vivir a la ciudad sólo por una razón, el vigilar a las "chicas misteriosas" sólo para saber si ellas eran como él.

Además que había encontrado un trabajo en la tienda donde entregaba los pedidos el puesto era de vendedor, el trabajo se lo ofrecieron hace tres días atrás cuando tuvo otra nueva entrega, el pelinegro pensó que era una muy buena oportunidad de reunir algo de dinero para sus estudios en la universidad.

—¡Nos vemos!—Exclamó, mientas ponía en marcha la camioneta que le había dado la tienda para que el se movilizará en la ciudad.

_Ciudad de Tokio_

—¡Chicas!—Gritó, Serena Tsukino mientras llegaba al grupo de chicas que se encontraba esperándole desde hace una hora en el parque de la ciudad.

—¿Porqué llegas hasta ahora Serena?—le pregunto, Rei Hino cada segundo la vena en su frente se hace más grande por el enojo.

—Vamos chicas, Serena nunca llega temprano a lo mejor se quedo dormida—Recordó, Makoto Kino, escuchando como se reían las demás chicas, mientras que Serena negaba con la cabeza juntando las dos puntas de ambos dedos índices.

—Deberíamos irnos rápido se nos hace tarde...—agregó, Minako Aino volteando rápidamente a lo que lo hizo se chocó con un chico pelinegro que llevaba en sus manos un folleto de turismo.

—Lo siento iba distraído—se disculpo, levantando la mirada conectandola con la chica, que parecía como si el fuera lo más interesante del mundo en pocas palabras como una tonta.

—Oye, Mina—Serena, le jalaba del brazo tratando de que saliera de ese estado.

La sonrisa del pelinegro se creó en su rostro, al darse cuenta de algo muy importante, en el ki de cada una de ellas...

Continuará...


End file.
